Remember me fondly
by HyperCosmo
Summary: Timmy makes the mistake of wishing his fairies had never met eachother after a fight. He finds a way of getting Wanda back but he quickly finds out that have never meeting Cosmo, she's engaged to another...
1. Chapter 1

New story! –does new story dance- Anyway, I started writing this in music class because I was extremely bored from hearing my teacher play the same thing over and over and over on the piano. Wonderful.

Enjoy.  
...

Timmy came home to the usual bickering between his godparents. Lately they've been at each other's throats, arguing about completely irrelevant topics and when they didn't have anything to argue about, they'd argue over the fact that one of them breathed incorrectly or one of them blinked to many times in one minute. And frankly, Timmy was getting really bored with it.

"Guys, I'm getting really bored. GUYS!"

"WHAT!" the fairies screamed in synchronization.

"Come on guys, stop hassling each other. Seriously, it's becoming old and annoying."

"Oh waa, is poor old Timmy bored? Well maybe he should do something instead of dreaming about Trixie Tang 24/7!" Wanda snapped. Timmy looked hurt. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Wanda apologised.

"Now look what you've done!" Cosmo chimed in. "You've made him do the sprout face."

"Pout face, you moron!" Wanda spat.

"Wanda, please. Cosmo put down the blow up shark!" Timmy shouted. His god parents looked at him. Cosmo dropped the shark and it started snapping at Timmy's feet. Timmy quickly jumped up onto his bed.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. You two love each other. How long will this fighting go on for?"

The fairies looked at one another.

"I don't know, why don't you ask the smart fairy?" Cosmo said, folding his arms.

"Which isn't you." Wanda said, with a nasty grin on her face. Cosmo looked at her.

"You started it bright one." Wanda said, reading Cosmo's expression.

"Alright, I'm sick of you two fighting. I bet you two would be happier if you'd never met." Timmy said, not thinking as usual.

"I wonder about that too, Timmy. Maybe it would have been for the best." Wanda said folding her arms.

"Oh, really?" Well maybe I'd be happier if I hadn't met me as well!" Cosmo said angrily.

"That didn't even make sense!" Wanda answered back.

"It would have if you weren't so smart." Cosmo frowned.

"THAT'S IT! I WISH YOU TWO HAD NEVER MET!" Timmy screamed. Wanda looked shocked and the wand in her tight grip grew unbearably hot. She had to grant the wish and she did so. There was the usual poof and Cosmo was gone.

"Cos…?" was what Wanda had attempted to say before disappearing herself.

"What have I done?" Timmy said, putting his hand over his mouth.  
...

Timmy lay awake in bed, deep in thought and the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach made his heart leap every few minutes.

"They've gone. And it's all my fault." He sighed and thought hard about how he could bring them back. With an idea, he sat up suddenly. "COSMO, WANDA!" he shouted. There was no reply.

"Yeah, that accomplished a lot." Timmy said rolling his eyes. He lay down in the silence and the loneliness in his room. The deafening silence was broken by a loud thud on his wooden floor and a rolling sound which seemed to stop at the foot of his bed. Timmy jumped and scrambled out of his bed sheets. He cautiously looked over the side. His old magic eight ball had decided to emerge from his hidings.

"Where'd that come from! Timmy said, jumping off his bed. He picked up the ball and examined it closely. It was covered in dust. Timmy shook and brushed some of the dust off. As if he were desperate, Timmy shook the ball hard and whispered "Will I ever see my fairies again?" and peered into the small circular screen. The tiny message floated to the top. "START AGAIN." Timmy was confused.

"Start again?" he questioned. Another message floated up to the screen. "Yes. Now please don't throw me against the wall again."

Timmy deliberately dropped the ball and it shattered. Mysterious blue smoke rose from it broken body and surrounded Timmy, swallowing him whole.

Timmy awoke to find that it was still dark outside, but the lights were on. He was sitting on his bed clutching the eight ball.

"Titanic? Director's cut? Argh, they'll be out all night…wait that sounds familiar." Timmy looked down at his eight ball and then at the wall. Back and fourth. Things were becoming clearer

A/N: Are things becoming clearer to you, hmmm?

It was too easy, but he had to do it. He threw the eight ball with all his strength (Which wasn't very much) at the wall. It cracked open in half as it had done once before. Smoke arose once more and a small figure appeared inside. It had pink eyes.  
...

I've written more, but I'll stop there. (: Please tell me what you think. It's always nice to receive reviews.

e-e Mer


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter, and thank you for all your kind reviews. It is a bit confusing, yes I'm sorry, but confusing is my middle name…well actually it's Valentine, but hey. x)  
Enjoy the second chapter, it's starts off straight after the last event in chapter 1.

* * *

"HEY TIMMY!" shouted a familiar female fairy voice. "I'm…"

"WANDA!" Timmy screamed jumping up and hugging his fairy around the waist. "You're my fairy god mother and I missed you sooo much!"

Wanda's light body was been dragged down by the ten year olds weight and she started to struggle.

"You, you know me?" Wanda said in shock, still trying to wiggle out of Timmy's hug.

"Yes! I made a horrible mistake! I wished you two didn't know each other and, and…"

"You two?" Wanda interrupted, finally managing to break out of Timmy's hug. Timmy fell to the floor with a thud. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Timmy stared up at her, his smile not fading, but growing wider. She's joking with me, he thought, still smiling. Wanda stared back at him for a moment and she let out a small impatient sigh.

"Why do I always get stuck with the weird ones?" She asked nobody. Timmy's plastered smile faded slightly into a confused look.

"So, you're not married? To Cosmo?" He rubbed his sore backside.

"Who's Cosmo? And no, I'm not married, yet. I'm engaged to a wonderful hunk of fairy," She stuck out her left hand to show off the glimmering chunky 36 carat gold engagement ring.

"Juandissimo Magnifico!" She recited his name, as if she had done so many a times. Timmy's smile finally ran away from his face into a distorted look of panic.

"Wh…what?" Timmy stuttered. "Juandissimo? But, Cosmo!"

"Who is this Cosmo?" Wanda said, getting even more impatient.

"Your husband," Timmy groaned. Wanda didn't bother to ask.

"Well, as you probably already know, I'm an all powerful, magical fairy god parent, here to make you happy. I can grant any wishes with a flick of my wand, but I can't meddle with true love…"

"Yes, yes I know that already." Timmy said. Wanda put down her palm card she was reading and glared.

"TWERP! Get down here!" Vicky screamed from down stairs.

"You hear her? You must remember Vicky. She's the very reason why you're here!"

"Look kid, I wish I knew what you are on about, but unfortunately I don't, so I really couldn't care less." Wanda said, randomly filing her nails. Timmy twitched with anger and confusion.

"Why isn't Juandissimo my god father then?" Timmy asked

"Because he just recently got assigned to another god child that's why."

"Remy Buxaplenty?"

Wanda looked shocked for the umpteenth time that evening. She ran her fingers through her swirly pink hair.

"Fantastic. WHY! Why do I always get stuck with psychics or weirdos?" She said again.

"What's with the attitude? You never used to be like this when Cosmo was here."

Wanda ignored him. "Are you going to wish for something or will I have to listen to you go on and on about this Cosmo guy? I swear, I've never heard of Cosmo"

"Ok, ok. Um…fairy world. Could you take me to fairy world?"

"TWERP!"

"Oh gosh, Vicky. Um…" He stuttered again. "I wish time on Earth would stand still until we got back. And I wish we were in fairy world."

Wanda rolled her eyes and granted the wish.

* * *

_**FAIRY WORLD**_, where everything is bright and fluffy. Fairies everywhere were smiling and happy. Except for Wanda. She looked different and acted different, even though it was still her. Something in her hot pink eyes told Timmy that she was definitely missing something. Apart from Cosmo. They had landed on a fluffy pink cloud with silver lining. Timmy straightened his cap looked happily around. Wanda floated uninterested next to him.

"Gosh kid, why on Earth did you want to come here? That wish took a lot out of me." Wanda panted. "But it'll get better when Juan and I eventually get married. Then you'll have both of us." She giggled childishly and smiled down at Timmy.

"But you're not meant to marry Juan!" Timmy said, pulling his hair.

"Let me guess, I have to marry this Cosmos guy."

"Cosmo."

"Whatever. Listen kid, I have absolutely no idea…Oh never mind." Wanda sighed. Timmy started walking. Cosmo had to be at his mother's place. There was no else he could be.

"So tell me again how you know about fairies, this place and me. Me especially." Wanda said curiously. She flew next to Timmy as he walked.

"You were my god mother before all this happened. You and your husband, Cosmo were fighting non-stop and I got sick of it. I made a big mistake by wishing that you guys had never met and here we are now."

Wanda looked doubtful. "So you broke my 'husband' and me up because you got annoyed, am I right? I still don't believe you and even if it was true; that's pretty rude kid. "

"Not as rude as calling me 'kid'. I have a name you know. And your attitude, you're not as fun as you used to be."

Wanda developed an angry twitch in her left eye.

"I'm going to settle this. There is no way you're marrying Juandissimo."

"I love him, Timmy. Don't you dare go there!"

Timmy threw down his at angrily. "I'm fixing things whether you like it or not." He turned and kept walking.

"You ten year olds and your lack of vocabulary!" Wanda called out.

"You smell funny!" Timmy shouted back.

Wanda growled angrily and flew the other way.

Timmy reached Mama Cosma's house and his heart leapt.

"Cosmo may be stupid, but he was the one who made the first move. He'll have to remember Wanda. He'll help," Timmy walked up the garden path to the front door. "But there's the chance that he's never _heard_ of _a_ Wanda." Timmy gulped. On tippee toes, he peered through the window. His god father was flopped lazily on the couch, looking quite bored. Well even surrounded by hundreds of pretty girls, it is in Cosmo's nature to get bored. Timmy thought. He looked over to the other side of the room and saw Mama Cosma at a table. She looked as though she was interviewing the women. Timmy didn't wonder what for. They're probably robots or stupid…or both. Timmy snorted in amusement and disgust at the same time and went to the door. He rang the bell and started hopping on one foot to the other becoming bored with each millisecond going by.

"Ergh, excuse me ladies," Cosma huffed. She got up and flew to the door mumbling "I'm sure everyone is here, who were invited." She opened it impatiently and looked around.

"Um…Cosma? Down here!" Timmy waved.

Cosma looked down at the waving Timmy.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." She said and closed the door in Timmy's face.

"No, no Cosma! I'm here to see Cosmo." Timmy yelled desperately.

Cosma opened the door again. "He's busy, and who are you human? How do you know my Cosmo-Lolo and me?"

"Um…internet?" Timmy said thinking fast. "I'm Timmy Turner. I really got to see your son." Timmy said jumping up and down.

"What for?" Cosma said stubbornly, folding her arms. "He's busy choosing his future bride." She stepped aside to let Timmy see the swarms of girls floating around Cosmo. Cos didn't look as bored as he was five minutes ago. Now he looked pretty confused but at the same time excited to be surrounded by more girls. The girls looked the same, skinny, pretty and thick.

"Can I just talk to him?" Timmy pleaded.

Mama Cosma sighed and stared at Timmy. "Oh, alright. Anything to get you away from my house. Five minutes."

She let Timmy through and Cosmo's wife party stopped. Everyone turned and stared at the unknown human.

"Um…hi." Timmy said waving nervously.

"Cosmo, darling. This young man says he know you."

Cosmo flew up above the girls and raised an eyebrow at Timmy.

"Cosmo! We need to talk NOW!" Timmy said waving his hands in the air again.

"If it's about the goldfish and the monkey, I had nothing to do with it!" Cosmo said, anxiously.

"No, it's not about that. It's about Wanda!"

"Who?"

"You know, Wanda! Your wife!"

All the ladies gasped.

"Cosmo doesn't have a wife yet," Cosma said in shock. "Do you Cossie."

Cosmo shook his head.

"You must know Wanda! Pink eyes, pink swirly hair, yellow t-shirt, cute face. You've been married to her for 9,895 years!"

"Um….err….um…hmmm….Oh! Wanda!" Cosmo said, his face brightening up. Timmy's heart leapt once more.

"You know her then! You remember her!" Timmy yelled excitedly.

"No, who are we talking about?"

Timmy slapped his forehead.

"We have no idea of who this Wanda person is. Now on your way." Cosma opened the door for Timmy.

"Bye strange talking boy!" Cosmo called out, waving innocently.

Timmy was pushed out onto the door step.

"Cosma please, I have to talk with Cosmo some more. I've made a terrible mistake. I know you wouldn't like it to be done again, but I really want it to. I'm desperate! Cosmo and Wanda belong together."

Cosma's lip curled. "Look child, do I have to explain it with a puppet show and a sing-along?"

"Please don't."

"Well then listen; we have no idea who this Wanda is. Cosmo is marrying one of those girls tonight. Now take your foot out of my door please." She slammed the door in his face once more.

Timmy turned down the garden path and kept walking until he found a park bench. He sat down and let his 10 year old instincts take over. He began to cry.

* * *

Awww poor Timmy. :( The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.  
I like waving, can you tell:)

Ergh, the whole time I was writing this out, "I write sins, not tradgedies" By Panic, was playing over and over again on my computer. Although I enjoy the song, I'm not sure if I'm going to listen to it for quite a while now. heh  
x  
Mer


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while. Sorry about that Dx

* * *

Timmy sat alone for a while thinking. "Wanda said to me, magic couldn't break true love. So what happened?"

The thought didn't come to him straight away but when it did, it hit him hard, like…like, well a bunch of stuff but this time it was more painful. What if Cosmo and Wanda didn't love each other anymore? Is that why the wish worked instead of making the 'Pfft' noise? Timmy felt guilt in the pit of his stomach. He needed something that could bring the fairies together without Cosmo's mother AND Juandissimo getting involved. But Wanda loved Juan and she's happy. It would be unfair to her.

"Ah I don't care, I just want my fairies back and to go home. But how am I going to get them together?" He asked himself. He saw no point of sitting around. Timmy got up, wiped his eyes and started walking. He had no idea where. Maybe he should try getting Cosmo out of the house, without his mother. "Which is not going to be easy." Timmy thought. He could wish him out using Wanda's magic… Then there was the question "Where's Wanda anyway?" Timmy's short attention span changed to the idea of doing some spying. Maybe he can find a way into Cosma's house and try to talk to Cosmo again. Timmy didn't see much achievement in talking to the 'special' green fairy, but it was worth a shot. Cosmo could be serious at times, but that was extremely rare. Timmy spun around and ran the other way towards Cosma's house. Running on clouds was a different and quite scary experience compared to the ground that he had just learned to appreciate. He finally reached the front gate to the two-story house once more and he skidded to a halt. Timmy practically crawled on all fours up the garden path, jumping into the prickly bushes just underneath one of the many windows of the house. He brought his head up slowly so he could see through the window without being easily spotted. To his disappointment, Cosmo was no longer there. All the girls looked equally disappointed. Some were crying. Mama Cosma was trying to talk soothingly to the girls all at once. Her voice was faints thought the pains of glass but Timmy made out the words "confused, bedroom, thinking, marriage."

Cosmo must be up in his bedroom, if Timmy had heard correctly. Cosmo's room was on the second floor of the house, Timmy recalled. It was one of the few random, irrelevant things Cosmo sometimes randomly sings out. Timmy crawled out of the bushes and around the corner of the house. He pressed himself up against the house and started moving slowly, as if he was on a cliff face, towards the third window above.

"How many windows does Cosma need?" Timmy muttered to himself as he ducked another window. Timmy decided to 'slither' the rest of the way to the third window above him. He stood up slowly and bravely called out Cosmo's name, softly. He shut his eyelids tight as if he was about to get in trouble, but nothing happened. No Mama Cosma…and no Cosmo.

"Cosmo…Cosmo!" Timmy called louder each time, just hoping that the girls' crying inside would muffle out his calls. There was movement above him. The small green fairy Timmy loved appeared at the window. Cosmo looked around confused, searching for the voice, which called his name.

"Oi, Cosmo, down here!" Timmy waved. Cosmo looked down and immediately smiled.

"Hey! It's the waving, weird talking boy! Hi weird talking…"

"Cosmo, hush!" Timmy interrupted his greeting. "I really, really need to talk to you again. I know it may be pointless but you're the only one who will listen. If you're remotely interested"

Cosmo nodded innocently.

"Can you bring me up?" Timmy asked.

"Ah, I don't know…" Cosmo pondered for a bit. "If I bring you up and Mama finds you here, she'll be mad. I don't like it when Mama gets mad."

"PLEASE! Just levitate me or something," Timmy desperately. Cosmo jumped and quickly nodded in agreement. Timmy felt himself being lifted off the ground and fly towards the window. There was a tap at Cosmo's door.

"Cosmo, sweetie? Are you ok in there, baby?" Mama Cosma spoke softly into the door. Cosmo panicked and accidentally dropped Timmy. Timmy fell onto the soft ground below, thankful it wasn't concrete.

"Um…yes Mama. I'm just staring out the window at a strange orthodontically incorrect tailless beaver. It's ok!"

"Um…alright sweetie. Come down when you're ready." Cosmo heard his mother 'poof' back downstairs and he wiped his brow. He suddenly remembered Timmy and quickly looked out the window again.

"Are you ok, strange talking boy?"

Timmy stood up in a daze and glared up. "What happened? I was just at your window and then you dropped me. I knew I shouldn't have asked you to do something that complicated."

Cosmo looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Mama just came to the door and I panicked."

Timmy felt guilty and apologized. He was grateful now that Cosma didn't see him.

"Can you try again?" Timmy asked.

"Maybe you should use the ladder."

Timmy turned his head slowly to see a ladder three feet away from him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a ladder there before?" Timmy said pointed at the ladder sharply.

"You didn't ask." Cosmo answered back. Timmy moved the ladder and eventually climbed through the window. He jumped and hugged his godfather.

"I'm Timmy." He said happily.

"And I'm Cosmo." Cosmo said hugging Timmy back.

"Ok, listen to me." Timmy said breaking their hug. He began to tell the whole story to Cosmo once again. Cosmo sat there, listening intensely.

"So, I'm married, but I don't know it." The little green fairy said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, something like that. Can I ask you something? Can magic really break true love?"

Cosmo looked down and studied the ground. Timmy saw the little cogs in Cosmo's head turn slightly in thought. Finally an answer escaped Cosmo's lips.

"Yes."

* * *

"Timmy? TIMMY?!" Wanda flew around, frantic to find her godchild before Jorgen did. "Oh why the hell did I leave him alone? STUPID, STUPID…"

"Mi querido, no need to get excited, we shall find him. It's ok my lovely." Juandissimo had come Wanda to find Timmy, hoping for something later if he did a good job.

"HI!" screamed an excite voice from behind them. Juan and Wanda spun around to see the god of love grinning for ear to ear at them. He pulled Love-o-matic out of nowhere and scanned the two fairies up and down.

"YES! LOTS and LOTS of love here! FABULOUS! What be the matter?"

"I've lost my Godchild." Wanda said impatiently.

"First day?" Cupid asked. Wanda nodded.

"It's not easy is it? Awww." Cupid sounded a little over sympathetic. "You two are about to be wed aren't you?" Cupid asked excitedly. Both fairies nodded.

"Well, I'm going to make sure you two stay together forever. I can do that because I am the God of LOVE and I can bring it together and just as easily RIP IT APART. But I hate doing that so that's why I'm going to make your special day one to remember…. and your Godchild is over there. TA!" Cupid poofed away as randomly as he had come. Wanda looked in the direction Cupid had pointed in and saw Timmy waving at them with a small green fairy floating innocently next to him.

* * *

Next chapter up soon. I've got block exams coming up. eek, I really need to study, so I'm expecting to update the story in a couple of weeks. :)


End file.
